


We Oxford Bells

by PatPrecieux



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Hopeful Ending, Inspired by A Christmas Carol, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 05:56:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8833021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatPrecieux/pseuds/PatPrecieux
Summary: James loves to hear the Oxford Bells. On Christmas Day he finally listens to them.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [misbegotten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/misbegotten/gifts).



> In "Life Born of Fire" James says he loves the bells of Oxford. The bells hear him and respond.
> 
> * This is sung to the melody of "I Heard the Bells on Christmas Day."

We Oxford Bells on Christmas Day, ring out so clear, hear what we say,  
You're not alone, you've found a home,  
Now listen well James Hathaway.

 

You never thought this day would come, your heart is sore, your soul is numb,  
But trust and stay, there is a way,  
To have true love James Hathaway.

 

You only need to seek the friend whose love for you will never end,  
He's waiting there, do not despair,  
His life to share James Hathaway.

 

We Bells peal out so strong for thee, your joy you see is with Robbie,  
That love won't fail, it will prevail,  
This Christmas Day, James Hathaway.

**Author's Note:**

> James would never find his future in a cheerful holiday song. Angst is his anthem. But, I believe he will heed the Bells of Oxford, and find true love.
> 
> With a wish for holiday blessings to misbegotten, who gave me the gift of creativity.


End file.
